


He needs some Love

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Dashi!, I'm just rambling towards the end, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tadashi has a gay little sister, birthday fic, i couldn't think of a title, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Hope you enjoyed this! Take care of yourselves!(I hope this isn't too ooc)(this is the longest thing I've written yet..)(I was thinking about making this omega verse first, but it didn't really fit)





	He needs some Love

The shrill ringing of his alarm clock woke Tadashi up that Friday morning. The sky was still dark from what he could tell through the curtains of his window. With a groan the brunet sat up and silenced his alarm clock. His phone was blown up with messages from the Karasuno group chat, when he looked at it. Tadashi swung his legs out of his comfortable bed and flinched lightly when his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. He should get a carpet or something to lay out in front of his bed. Lazily the pinch server scrolled through the various text messages of ‘happy birthday’. Most of them were sent right after midnight, Tsukkis being the first, in a personal chat. He chuckled at a message from Sugawara that told everyone to go to sleep, so they’re fit for practice today and a following message from Sawamura that asked why the vice-captain was still up. He sent the group chat a quick thank you and Tsukki a kissy emoji, before fully getting up to get dressed. 

Tadashi pulled his practice pants and shirt on before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. His left, free hand fiddled with a strand of his brown hair. Hitoka said she liked the softness of it. Maybe he should grow it out a little? Nekomas setter looked good with the long hair. Ah, Tsukki would look good with slightly longer hair. But he refused to grow it out, saying it was too annoying having it even a tad bit longer than he currently has. It was also amazing how Tobio could get his bangs to stay in place like that. Shouyou had suggested witchcraft, since there was no way the setter would put any effort into his hair. 

Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard the bell ring and signal Tsukkis arrival to pick him up. The first year sprinted to the door, picked up his messenger back and threw it on his shoulders. He sat on the step in the doorway to put on his shoes and tied them tightly. His mom came out from the kitchen, wishing her son a quick happy birthday, before saying goodbye. The brunet said a small goodbye and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before opening the door and joining his boyfriend outside. 

Tsukki was wrapped up in a warm scarf, that covered half his face and had his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. His white headphones were wrapped around his neck and a little scowl creased the space between his eyebrows. So cute. “Good morning, Tsukki!”, Tadashi greeted enthusiastically and wormed his one hand into his childhood friends pocket to hold his hand. “Morning”, the blond mumbled back as they started walking towards their school. “Happy birthday”, the brunet lit up when he heard the words come from Tsukkis mouth. He squeezed the taller boys hand and beamed up at him. “Thanks Tsukki!”

—

In the gym, Tadashi was greeted with a hefty hug and stumbled, only two people that grabbed his arms in time holding him up as the little ball of sunshine completely clung to him. Shouyous legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms almost choking the brunet, with how tight they were wrapped around his neck. Tsukki and Tobio had grabbed Tadashis outstretched arms and were holding the two up. Hitoka and Sugawara screeched in worry in the background. Shouyou looked up at his terrified boyfriend, who was hoping he wouldn’t fall right onto the stony steps in front of the gym. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TADASHI!!!”, the small middle blocker basically screamed into the birthday boys face, probably making him deaf. With a scowl, Tsukki and Tobio steadied Tadashi again and Shouyou planted his feet on the ground, his arms by his side. “T-Thanks, Shouyou…”, Tadashi stammered, still seeing his life flash by in front of him. It was pretty short. Hitoka came running over, gripping his hands. “Tadashi-kun, are you okay? You aren’t hurt, right?”, the little girl worried over him. He couldn’t help the slight blush covering his cheeks at her cute expression. Ignoring the fact that Tobio was hitting Shouyou over the head and that Tsukki was glaring at the red head, Tadashi reassured the small blonde that he was fine. 

—

The rare evening sun shone down on Tadashi as he walked to their usual meeting place. It was just a small park with a small playground and a little field they often used to toss a volleyball back and forth. According to the first year group chat he was the last one to arrive, the other four already there and waiting. Finally rounding the corner and entering the park.

The sight made Tadashis breath catch in his throat.   
Tobio and Shouyou were not surprisingly tossing a ball back and forth. Tobio jumped to serve the ball, his black shirt riding up slightly, legs lightly straining, since they had to move like that in jeans. His black bangs moving along, doing the /thing/.   
Shouyou dropped low to receive, his thighs tensing for impact. His gorgeous eyes were glinting, totally focused on the ball. His body moved quickly forward to receive the ball only for it to bounce back to Tobio, high enough for a toss.   
At that point, Tadashis eyes swiped over the park, landing on the two blondes. Tsukki and Hitoka were leaning against a stone wall, or rather the former was. Hitoka leant against the taller boy, caged in by his arms, that held a book out in front of them, so they could both read.   
Tsukkis glasses sat high on his nose, the light shining off on his naturally blond hair. His usual bored expression was placed on his face. But Tadashi noticed the small glint in his honey brown eyes, the subtle twitching of his pale lips, as Hitoka turned a page of the book and their hands brushed against each other.   
Hitoka had trouble keeping her short hair out of her face, brushing back some strands again and again, seeming slightly annoyed. But there was a smile on her soft lips and her fingers were playing with the jacket she wore, from the way it was just a tad to big on her, he guessed it was originally Shouyous. No one really wanted her to give the stuff she borrowed back, so they made her keep it. A short gust of wind messed up the smaller blondes hair again. It made her look up and see that the birthday boy had arrived. A bright smile broke out on her face and she waved excitedly at him. The sudden movement made Tsukki look up too, and a small smile slithered onto his face. Tadashi beamed at them, before jogging over and greeting them. Tobio and Shouyou stopped playing and joined the three. 

“So, what do you guys wanna do?”, the brunet questioned, after the greetings were done. “It’s about what /you/ wanna do, Tadashi!”, Shouyou looked at the taller boy with a weird expression. “We always do what we want, so what do /you/ wanna do”, Tsukki explained further, a little softer. Tadashi was caught off guard. Sure, he always tagged along with the others wishes, but mostly because he loved seeing his partners happy. The brunet thought hard. 

“Lets… go to the next park with the volleyball net and play for a bit… and then head back to watch a movie. Maybe you could stay over for the night too, since it’s Friday…”, he ended up proposing and looked at the other four. Shouyou and Tobio agreed with an enthusiastic nod, while Tsukki and Hitoka answered with smaller ones. They headed towards the next park. It had taken them a while to find a pace that fit them all to properly walk in a group, seeing how Hitoka and Shouyou were both a lot smaller and had shorter legs, but with Shouyou being a really fast walker and walking faster than Tsukki. And with the blond having the longest legs, but being a really slow walker it was awkward at first because in crowds someone was bound to get lost, mostly Hitoka. One time, Shouyou had convinced Tadashi and Tobio to pull him and Hitoka with them wearing skates. The small blonde insisted that she had lost ten years of her life from that. But now they had their pace and arrived quickly at the park.

—

It had gotten dark already, when the five finished after 3 rounds of 2-on-2 matches, where everyone had gotten on a team with everyone once and Hitoka as the referee. Tadashi loved playing with them. With Tsukki it was just familiar and somehow their /thing/.   
With Tobio on his side of the net it was just so reassuring, he was such a strong backbone.   
With Shouyou on his team, it was just all fun and games, nothing meant really serious, they even tried some weird extra rules to make playing funnier than it already was.   
They sometimes tried to teach Hitoka the basics, but she already said, she wouldn’t do more than tossing back and forth or cheering from the sidelines when it came to volleyball. 

They arrived at the Yamaguchi place. Tsukki was greeted familiarly, their cat coming over to get cuddled by him. Tobio, Shouyou and Hitoka were still adjusting to Tadashis family. Mr. Yamaguchi made a lot of jokes the black haired setter didn’t get and he sometimes felt awkward for that. Shouyou had been confused for an elementary school kid by Mrs. Yamaguchi the first time he came over. And when the family first met Hitoka, Tadashis sisters reaction was ‘oh god, finally onii-chan has a cute partner’.   
But the Yamaguchi family was very loving and tried to make the five feel less awkward about their polyamorous relationship. 

The first years made themselves comfortable in the living room with lots of blankets and pillows. Shouyou crawled into Tsukkis lap, Hitoka cuddling up to the taller boys side. Tadashi and Tobio got cuddly not too far from them. For the fun of it, they put on Big Hero 6, making little jokes about movie and real Tadashi. Shouyou threw himself at the real Tadashi when movie Tadashi died and sobbed, saying he didn’t want his boyfriend to die. Tsukki inquired, if Shouyou was cheating on them with movie Tadashi at that point.

After getting the confirmation that everyone was allowed to sleepover, Tadashi got stuff out that they could wear for sleep, Tsukki putting on the spare clothes he kept at the Yamaguchi place.   
The brunets clothes fit Tobio well, since they were basically the same height. Shouyou and Hitoka on the other hand basically drowned in the clothes, but seemed to have fun with the oversized sleeves. At one point, Tadashis little sister had offered Hitoka her clothes, at which her older brother complained that she should stop moving in on his girlfriend. 

They all laid in their futons now, a tense silence hanging over them. No one seemed to like the distance. Shouyou stood up. “Okay, lets move the futons more together!”, he insisted, working on getting Tobios futon next to his, when though the black haired boy was still in it. The setter rolled out of the futon on accident and started cursing at his smallest boyfriend. Hitoka and Tsukki laughed as they moved their futons. Tadashi crawled out of his bed and was moved into the middle of the cuddle pile. Hitoka and Shouyou cuddled up on either side of him. Tsukki threw his arm over the small blond and his childhood friend, cuddling them, while Tobio and Shouyou cuddled together on the other side. 

Tadashi stared at his bedroom ceiling this night, listening to the soft breathing of the two blondes on his right and the louder snores of his two boyfriends on his left and thought that, if these people liked him, he couldn’t be that bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Take care of yourselves! 
> 
> (I hope this isn't too ooc)
> 
> (this is the longest thing I've written yet..)
> 
> (I was thinking about making this omega verse first, but it didn't really fit)


End file.
